


Cat attack!

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Harem, Romantic Comedy, happy fic, implied sex, innuendos, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune did not like being bullied for being what he was but he thought that would all change when he went to Beacon a mainly faunus school for acceptance! The last thing he expected was to be bullied buy his closest friends! Or it was until their bullying took on a more romantic turn once his secret was revealed...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Cat attack!

Jaune was a sore spot for Blake in more ways than one.

"Winner! Nikos!" Glynda said as Blake hit the ground hard, she felt her head swirl in pain as her vision swam. She felt her ears ringing as her head felt like it was going to burst with pain. Blake did her best to stand up on her own two feet but after an ass-kicking from Pyrrha Nikos of all people, she was more than likely going to need a drink afterward. 

"That was a good fight!" Pyrrha said her tiger tail twitching behind her as Blake sighed, Pyrrha sounded sweet but she felt the hate from her tone was clear as day. 

Blake looked at her fellow faunus hoping to find a sense of unity with her but that was off the table as Pyrrha helped Blake up, almost pilling her arm out of her socket in the process. 

"You both did well but you seemed exceptionally angry today Pyrrha. Why was that?" Glynda asked one of the rare humans in Beacon cocked her head as Pyrrha fixed her with a small smile. 

"Not at all! I was just doing my best in the battle is all!" Pyrrha said lying through her teeth as she smiled. 

"Good, as usual, Miss Nikos, your skill level was impeccable. Your tactics were overwhelming and using your superior skill you fought well. Miss Belladonna... even if you did lose you acquitted yourself adequately and I have no problem overall with your performance. A good loss if there ever was one." 

"Thank you, ma'am. I tried my best." Blake said as both combatants nodded as they left the arena side by side Pyrrha barely kept herself from ripping her opponent's head from her shoulders as the two left the arena together in a rare quiet. 

\----

"Wow, you did great Pyrrha! You are an amazing partner"! Jaune said the smart white bowler hat on his head that never left swung a bit as. Pyrrha smiled.

"Why thank you Jaune. I am only doing what I can." Pyrrha said smiling as- 

"Yeah maybe if you were not so weak she wouldn't have to save your ass so much!" Yang said before wincing she had to duck the killer look that Pyrrha sent her as the rest of the friend group had to duck their eyes as the unspoken truth of the matter once again made all of RWBY and NR look down as they all coughed. 

"I think that Arc's performance is adequate, for someone of his diminished abilities-" Weiss fought back the urge to cry out as Pyrrha gave her a look to kill. Weiss's painter ears folded down onto her head as Yang coughed trying to flex her lioness paws as the undercurrent of the group's dirty secret began to rub up.

No one knew why and there was no explanation for it but all of the lovely ladies from RWBY and NPR with the exception of Pyrrha seemed to hate Jaune arc! There was no way to explain it, there was no way that any of them could make it seem rational but they all felt some kind of deep-seated need to bully the poor boy and there was never a moment they could explain it! 

They all had some kind of instinct to abuse the poor lad and the worst of the offenders was Blake. The rogue princess of the quasi capital of the world Menagerie had left to Beacon to show her independence and her ability to interact with the common folk. Her own words and so far her greatest achievement was being marked down as a bully to a human that had done nothing to her! 

The same was true to all of the faunus quasi friends of Jaune as even the adorable Ruby with her floppy red ears found the urge to pounce on Jaune and make him eat her cookies was overpowering! She tried to take out her aggressions on the training dummies but all of the girls knew that there was something about Jaune that just made him so delicious to abuse! 

"I think you did good Jaune! I mean you got a few good hits today! You got your enemy down to half aura and that's a major improvement you know? From when you first started to fight and got beat down almost perfectly every time! That is..." Ruby said trying to make her compliment turned the insult too down easier as Jaune sighed. 

"Don't worry Ruby it's fine! I'm just trying to do my best..." 

\------

Jaune sighed as he looked out at the broken shattered moon. Jaune really wanted to fit in with Beacon but his friends did not seem to share that need. In fact besides Pyrrha and to a much lesser extent Ruby there seemed to be no one that really wanted to be his friend! 

"What did I ever do to them? I just want to be friends with them. How hard is that?" Jaune asked the pair of amber eyes that had locked onto him from behind. 

Blake growled as she was done! Blake had had it! She was a faunus of reason! Of culture! She had. Worked her life to make sure that faunus would agree to human equality and now that she was bullying one she had no idea why!

Sure Jaune was weak, sure she could mop the floor with him in any real fight let alone a training battle! Jaune was weak but kind. He was a friend to the faunus and did not seem to be racist, in fact, he was so mild that he should have been below her radar! At best he was an awkward almost friend at worst he was just a guy that was too nice for his own good. 

Jaune was going to be her undoing! Her treatment of him was so bad that even her mother had gotten involved! Blake was going to find out just what it was about Jaune that made her so p issued off! She had no idea why she just wanted to pin him down and make him pay! 

"But for what!?" She hissed before she felt her cheeks flush! To make matters worse Blake's heat cycle had just begun so while she wanted to find a nice quiet room to sate her urges she needed to find out why just the sight of him made her head flush!

Why just looking at him made her cheeks blush, why his scent made her want to drag him away and tear his clothes apart! Why she wanted him to only focus on her and how he just seemed to make her go crazy with the smallest smile on his face! 

"Show me your secret!" Blake hissed as she tackled Jaune from behind! Jaune yelped as Blake slammed into him! Blake tackled Jaune into the ground, putting him on his back, Jaune's blue eyes went wild as he let out a panicked yelp of fear! 

"AH! Blake?!" Jaune shouted the fear in his eyes clear as day Blake pinned him to the ground her hands gripping his collar as she pinned him down as- 

There was a moment of awkward silence as Jaune's bowler hat fell off his head, both Jaune and Blake froze in a moment of fear and shock as the hat fell off rolling along the rooftop and making both of them freeze. 

Blake paused as she saw it, she saw the twin flapping appendages on top of Jaune's head and as her hands began to wander up to his face-

"Makeup?" Blake asked as she was able to scrape off a very well placed amount of makeup on his face. Blake pulled slightly on the strings of makeup as a pair of whiskers revealed themselves, six in all three on both sides of Jaune's face as she coughed. 

"I! I was trying to keep it a secret!" Jaune hissed as Blake looked at the flapping appendages on the human on the faunus's head. Jaune was a faunus in hiding and-

"Y-you are a rat faunus?"

"What?! No! I'm a mouse faunus! Now can you please get off me! You always bully me enough during the day! Can you just keep one secret of mine safe?! Please?!" Jaune asked as Blake stared at him, her amber eyes meeting his cerulean ones as she gave him a hard look. 

"I... are you going to say anything to me or are you just going to pin me down and look at me like I killed your sister?" Jaune asked as Blake said nothing, her chest rising up and down her eyes narrowed to slits on her face as she glared daggers at him.

"Um... I don't know what I ever did to you"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

"How long have you been a faunus?"

"Since I was born? Why does it amber-"

"Shut up," Blake said before she kissed him hard...

\-----

The next day was not something that anyone would forget. 

"Arc? Jaune Arc? Miss Nikos where is your partner?" Oobleck asked, sipping on her mug of coffee her long luscious black. Panther tail swishing in the air behind her as she looked at the tiger faunus champion of Mistral as she gave her a small polite smile. 

"I... I do not know where he is. My partner did not come back to our dorm room last night. I do not know where he is but I can only hope that he is safe and sound." Pyrrha said smiling as-

"Sorry, I'm late!" Jaune shouted as he walked into the room! He was panting his clothes ripped and torn in several places and a massive amount of purple lipstick all over his face, neck and arms. Jaune walked in panting hard as Blake followed him, her clothes also a mess. Both looked like them. Clothes had been ripped off in a hurry and put back on just as fast. 

"Sorry I am late as well. I got caught up doing something... or someone and I was just late." Blake said as she coughed she looked down at her feet not making eye contact as she clearly smeared purple lipstick was put all over her face. Blake followed right behind Jaune, his own bowler hat was half off his head.

The normally spotless impeccable hat was covered in deep dark purple lipstick stains as Jaune tried to keep it covered on him as-

"Mister Arc? I don't mean to be mean but why is your makeup off today? I mean I thought that you were possibly a crossdresser? Maybe going through a transition part of life. I didn't know that you wanted that secret out." Beatrice asked as Jaune tried to cover his face. Three of his whiskers wher showing through his face as Jaune raised a hand over it to protect them.

"I! I mean I didn't know that it was that bad! Blake, you told me that it was not going to show! What is wrong with you!" 

"I said that I was fairly sure it would work! Now stop complaining and go to your seat!" Blake hissed through gritted teeth as-

"Whoa! Did you two fuck!?" Yang asked, shouting at the top of her lungs saying the thing that everyone in the room with maybe the exception of Ruby was thinking. 

If it was not clear that Jaune and Blake had several of the other's hairs all over them, the smell between the two of them was more than enough to show off that they had spent the night together. They had enough sex on that roof to make sure it was clear to any faunus with a nose what had happened. 

That and they were wearing the other top that gave it away. Jaune and Blake froze Jaune blushed hard as Blake coughed into her hand. 

"I don't know what you said but if you speak another word out of your lips I'll skin you alive and burn down half this school in the process." Blake throated as there was a loud metallic snapping sound as half of the door to the class bent inward snapping in half as a black covering spread across it!

\---------

"Talk. Do not leave a single thing out or I will make you talk."

"Yang. I said I was not going to speak. And I am going to speak." Blake said as Yang pinned her to the wall in the locker room. Blake looked down as Yang's paws gripped her side, one on her shoulder the other on her waist as her partner looked down with glittering eyes. 

"You are fucking Jaune?! Why!?"

"I do not have to tell you about my personal life so I shall not," Blake replied again as-

"Was the sex good?! Was he big?! Did he make you cum!? If he did, how many times did he make you cum and what did you feel like? Can he use his tongue and if so how well did he use it? What position does he like and is he good at endurance-"

"Yang. I said I am not talking so I am not talking. Do I make that clear?" Blake asked her amber eyes narrowing as Yang paused looking at Blake with a disappointed look before an evil glare came to her lilac eyes.

"Well since you don't want to talk about it you would not mind if I took Jaune for a ride now and then-" Yang paused as the trio of Gambol Shroud grazed her neck as Blake hissed at the top of her lungs.

"You do not fucking touch him, do you hear me? Lay one single finger on my man and I will make you regret it, partner or not." Blake hissed as Yang gasped.

"Oh my god, his dick was so good that you will fight me over it!? You got to tell me about it. Please!"

"No. No, I do not just leave my man alone or else!" Blake hissed as Weiss coughed.

"I do not mean to pry into your personal life but-"

"You are going to do so anyway. So speak Weiss." Blake sighed as the snow leopard tried to look dignified before she sighed.

"I must know what was it like to have sex with... Arc... I mean It bought that you hated him-"

"He's a faunus," Blake said as the two teammates paused.

"Excuse me?" Yang asked as Blake sighed.

"He is a faunus. Specifically a mouse faunus... and yesterday I was in heat and I found him alone on the roof and..." Blake paused, her face blushing going bright red as Yang gasped.

"Wait... vomit boy is a faunus like us? I thought that he was human?"

"No he is a mouse faunus-"

"I think that I just became a bad stereotype," Weiss said as Yang snapped her fingers.

"Oh, I get it! I don't want to bully him! I just want to fuck him! Like he's a mouse! And we are cats-"

"We are not animals Yang!" Blake hissed as Yang grinned.

"I mean you say that but... I really am going to fuck him ok?"

"If you want to die painfully I won't stop you." Blake hissed as- 

WHAM! There was the sound of tearing crumpled metal as the locker next to her began to crumble in upon itself in a wave of black shimmer. 

"Funny. How did you read my mind, Blake? I was about to say the exact same thing to you." Pyrrha smiled as Blake felt the classing sense of dread that meant she was going to get her ass kicked butt handed it to her sooner than later as Pyrrha walked forward to her. Her tiger tails his guts behind her agitatedly as she gave her a false semi-sweet smile. 

"I have nothing to say to you Nikos," Blake said, looking Pyrrha dead in her eyes as Pyrrha cocked her head to the left. 

"Good. Because I do not intend to talk to you at all." Pyrrha said as Blake saw her balling up one of her fists as she sighed. 

"Well, that's just amazing," Blake said as Pyrrha struck out. Blake did not try to dodge to do so would be asking no begging her to drag this fight out. The fist hit her cheeks almost knocking her head off as Pyrrha sighed.

"Jaune is my friend. He is going to date me. Now please back away from him or I am going to have to do things that I do not want to do. Is that clear?" 

"I think what is clear is that I will never give up on him. Hear me, Nikos, that mouse is mine." 

\-----

"Mister Arc... I know that we have not had what you would often call an easy relationship. In fact, it has been quite hostile to some extent. That I do admit was mostly on my part and I am sorry for that. But I will have you know that when it comes down to instances that are truly devastating I am always on my student's side, and you are most definitely one of my students." Glynda said giving Jaune her best smile as the now revealed mouse faunus nodded. 

"Y-you know when we first met I thought that you did not like me because I was a faunus... now I'm glad to know that it wasn't that," Jaune said his pure white bowler hat or formerly pure white snow smudged with the deep dark purple lipstick stains of Blake's custom lipstick covered it from side to side as Glynda sighed. 

"Jaune I do not want to mince words here so I shall not. I will not tolerate racism in my school. I have always treated you based on your academic and combat performance and nothing more. And while you were lacking in skill levels for both of them. I have to say that I am in no way discriminating based on your species."

"That's good to hear... but why am I in your office ma'am? If you don't mind me asking? If Nora did or broke anything again I'm sorry. I'll do what I can to make it right! If I can even make it right that is. I know she likes to break some pretty important stuff." 

"No that's not what I have brought you in here for today. I have brought you here to ask you about the nature of the relationship between you and Miss Belladonna." Glynda asked, narrowing her eyes as Jaune let out a harsh cough.

"I! Just what kind of questions do you have to ask about me and Blake? Not that I'm going to avoid them but me and her are just friends-"

"Well, you say that Jaune if I can call you that?"

"Yes please."

"Good. Well if I have to be blunt I will. I know that Blake bullies you Jaune. I know that you and her and not in fact friends. And since I and well half of the entire school knows that you and Blake had a relationship of a sexual nature last night. And I am here not to pry about it but I must ask. Did she or did she not pursue said romantic encounter with or without her consent?" Jaune blinked owlishly at Glynda his deep blue eyes going wide as saucers as he coughed. 

"Excuse me?!" Jaune asked hissing hard as Glynda gave him a soft but sympathetic smile. 

"Jaune I know that in times like these it can be hard to say the truth. But the matter of fact is that you are just a person like anyone else. You deserve the same considerations and respect as any other. Now please if you believe that you have been sexually assaulted please tell me about it. I'm sure that I can help you-"

"Wait! I am the guy here! You don't think that I could have done it?" 

Jaune asked as Glynda frowned. 

"Jaune. Come on now. Blake can tear you in half with a hand behind her back. There is no way that you did anything to her without her consent. If we are going to be serious that is." Glynda said as Jaune raised a hand his mouth opening and closing like a bass before he sighed in resignation. 

"Ok, that's fair."

"Good. Now please tell me if it was consensual intercourses or if it was forced. Please feel free to speak you are in a safe place in my office and what is said in here is only between you and me." 

"I... Blake did not assault me."

"So she asked you for your consent before you and her became intimate then?"

"Well... no not exactly." Jaune coughed as Glynda raised her eyebrows again.

"Oh? And tell me exactly what that means Jaune. And please don't leave anything out." Glynda said again this time her inquisitive tone struck him like his partner's spear as he coughed.

"I mean! She did kind of tackle me to the ground."

"Oh? And did you ask her to do that to you? Was it consensual tackling?"

"Oh? And during that tackling, you wanted to... you know?"

"I wouldn't say that I wanted it... it's not like I didn't want it or anything! Blake is beautiful and all but..."

"If it was up to you that night and you were in full control you would have not had sex with her?" 

"I! She... she was only mean to me before...but that's not exactly strange it was just sudden and-"

"Jaune. Tell me this right now. Did at any time in the night did Blake ask you if you wanted to have sex with her?"

"No... no, she did not."

"And at any time in the night did Blake look at act like she would take your consent into account?"

"No..."

"Do you believe that if you asked her to stop that she would have?" 

"No. I don't." 

"And if you looked back. Did you want to have sex with Blake at all? And this is a yes or no question Jaune." 

"No..."

"Very good. I. Will are arrangements from here-"

"I'm not pressing charges!"

"That is irrelevant Jaune. Your testimony has already decided my next action."

"And that is?" Jaune asked coughing as he heard something that sounded like shuffling fabrics from behind Glynda's chair as if Jaune did not know any better he would have sworn he saw that she was blushing very lightly. 

"Well, it is time for me to do something that I have been wanting to do for a very long time Mister Arc, or should I just call you  _ handsome _ ?"

\------

"And you see? This is why I tell you that you can't trust chicks. Ladies are fucking crazy man. I don't know how you do it Jaune but you are a stronger man than me." Sun said as his good friend Jaune looked out with a hunted thousand-yard glare. His uniform torn and shredded dozens upon dozens of rich red lipstick marks up and down his body as-

"I don't even know what to think anymore... I slept with my dean Sun! I slept with Glynda fucking Goodwitch! I don't even know how to process that!"

"I mean you should be getting a drink. Hell, I would buy you one myself if you could hold your liquor better. But tell me what was she like? I may not like the fairer sex but I can tell you that she is beautiful without having to look."

"She was... very aggressive with me. She didn't even give me a chance to react before she threw me down on her desk and just... she just went to town on me." Jaune said bushing members of Glynda ravishingly his flesh still fresh in his mind leaving both happy and confused feelings smashing around in his chest and groin as Sun nodded.

"I can see that. I couldn't see her being a sub for anyone really. I was just wondering how rough she got with you?"

"I mean she only spanked me thrice." 

"That... that is shockingly less than the bare minimum amount of spankings that I would expect from her," Sun said a curious look on his face as he scratched his chin.

"I don't know man! At first, it was Blake, then Glynda then Ruby-"

"Wait, Ruby? You slept with Yang's baby sister? And you are still alive?' 

"She kind of pounced on me when I was leaving Glynda's office and dragged me into a closet. She is surprisingly strong for a girl her size."

"I see... and after that?"

"Well as I was crawling out my partner found me and decided that she should stop beating around the bush-"

"Wait just how many chicks did you sleep with today!?" 

"Three?"

"Damn man. Nice man. Respect I can still smell them on you. Tell me how did you get away from them all? I can't see them letting you walk out without a ring on your finger that is."

"I honestly don't know... I just needed to vent and you were the only person that I knew that I could talk to about it!" 

"Well, I am glad that you trust me that much but let's be real here. What do you think you are going to do next? Which one of them if any not saying you have to. But who do you want to date for real? Which girl do you want to grant the privilege of using your face as her throne and breaking your pelvis just for fun?"

"Sun come on! This is a serious thing!"

"And this is not!? Jaune I will have you know that facesitting like with any and all aspects of BDSM should only be done if it is safe, sane, and consensual mind you! And it is a very serious thing that should only be done with the proper personnel!"

"Sun. We are in a bar. Please. I don't want the waitresses to think that I am some kind of freak!"

"Do we look like waitresses to you blondie?" Of the double mint, red and blue twins glaring at Jaune, their eyes narrowing as he shook his head.

"No! Not at all! Check please!"

"We told you we are not your damn servers!"

"Now get out before we make you our boy toy as well little mouse!"

"I'm sorry!" 

\-------

"So I got ten lien on Little Red here."

"Coco! No! You shouldn't get involved in things like this!" Velvet said as both elder students looked at the two faunus that were glaring at each other with death in their eyes.

"Ruby."

"Pyrrha."

"Ruby. I hate to break it to you but you really need to stop that nasty habit of yours." Pyrrha said her eyes shut tight her hands clasped tightly onto her lap as she and Ruby stared at the other sitting across the table as Ruby smiled.

"Oh? Well, what do you mean by that Pyrrha? What bad habit of mind do you suggest that I break?"

"You know exactly what I mean Rose. You need to step off my man before it is too late."

"I don't remember you calling him that before I took him in the closet."

"I don't know what your guts will look like. Do you want to find out?" Pyrrha asked, cocking her head as Ruby who also had her eyes shut tight did not even flinch. 

"Oh, that is quite the threat from you Pyrrha. But before you start something that you can't-"

"That I will finish."

"That you will try to finish," Ruby said a barely audible tint of frustration in her. Tone as she coughed.

"I am his partner."

"I saw him first."

"I hugged him first"

"I sat on his face first."

"Do I have to break you in half!?" Pyrrha hissed standing up her eyes opening with emerald hate as Ruby growled her own silver eyes snapping open as she hissed!

"You just try it, Nikos! I don't care if you are his best friend Jaune is my mate!" 

"No, he is mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Catfight! Catfight! Go on! Take her throat out Red! I'm betting it all on you!" Coco shouted, waving a wad of lien as the human egged them on as Velvet tried to hold her leader back. 

"Coco no! Don't encourage them! They are going to hurt each other!"

"They have aura so go for the throat!" 

"I intend to!" Pyrrha hissed before both of them were gripped by a powerful purple aura.

"I do not mean to make any of you feel inadequate but Mister Arc is interested in a more mature woman. Neither of you really compare." Glynda said her hips swinging as a long curly tail spilled out from behind her. 

"You!?"

"Get off me! Miss Goodwitch!?" Ruby shouted as Coco gasped!

"Oh, she is a faunus as well?! Fight! Fight! Fight! My bet is still on Red! Come on Rubes you can take her!" 

"What is going on?" Jaune asked as he walked in on the end of the hall seeing Glynda holding Pyrrha and Ruby with her semblance Coco waving wads of bills and even Velvet trying to wisely bring her down from behind unsuccessfully!

"Do you need some help!?" Jaune gasped as twin powerful arms gripped him from behind pulling him back! Jaune soon found himself face first in something very, very soft as twin massive yellow paws gripped the sides of his shoulders. 

"Now what do we have here? Is the little mouse afraid of being caught by the big bad cat?"

"Yang?!"

"Oh don't sound like that Jaune! You sound like you think I'm going to eat you!"

"I! I don't know-"

"Because it is you that will be doing the eating later on if you know what. I mean."


End file.
